Ricky Martin
Ricky Martin, właściwie Enrique José Martín Morales (ur. 24 grudnia 1971 w San Juan) – portorykański wokalista popowy i aktor, laureat nagród Grammy i Latin Grammy, ambasador dobrej woli UNICEF. W 2003 wystąpił w Polsce na 40. edycji Sopot Festival. Drugi raz wystąpił po 15-letniej przerwie w Hali Ergo Arena(Gdańsk/Sopot) 7 września 2018. Życiorys Dzieciństwo Urodził się 24 grudnia 1971 w San Juan, jako jedyne dziecko psychologa Enrique Martína III i księgowej Nereidy Morales. Jego rodzice rozwiedli się, gdy miał dwa lata. Ma pięcioro przyrodniego rodzeństwa, ze strona ojca - troje, a ze strony matki - dwoje dzieci z innych małżeństw. Debiut: Boysband, kariera telewizyjna Swoją artystyczną karierę rozpoczął w wieku pięciu lat, gdy zaczął pracować jako dziecięcy model, a także występował w sztukach teatralnych, reklamach telewizyjnych i śpiewał w kościelnym chórze. Mając sześć lat zapragnął występować na scenie. Sukces przyszedł w 1984 roku, w wieku dwunastu lat, kiedy udało mu się dołączyć do latynoamerykańskiego boysbandu Menudo, po dwóch nieudanych próbach. Z Menudo pojawił się w argentyńskim serialu Por siempre amigos (1987). Mając siedemnaście lat powrócił do Portoryko. W 1989 roku Ricky postanowił studiować w Nowym Jorku i opuścił Menudo. Następnie wyjechał do Meksyku, gdzie wystąpił jako Pablo Loredo w telenoweli Alcanzar una estrella (1990) i Alcanzar una estrella II (1991) z piosenkarką Sashą Sökol. Od 1990: Kariera solowa W wieku 19 lat, w 1990 roku przeniósł się do Stanów Zjednoczonych i nagrał swoją pierwszą solową płytę Ricky Martin w języku hiszpańskim, a rok później wydał singel „Fuego contra fuego”. Zdobył popularność w Meksyku, Argentynie, Chile i Stanach Zjednoczonych. Zagrał postać Enrique w dramacie muzycznym Más que alcanzar una estrella (1992) i wystąpił w sitcomie NBC Getting By (1993). W 1993 roku Ricky wydał swój drugi album Me amarás, sprzedał milion egzemplarzy i osiągnął znaczącą pozycję w Meksyku, gdzie rozpoczął karierę solową. Wkrótce przeniósł się do Los Angeles, gdzie został zaangażowany do roli barmana Miguela Moreza w operze mydlanej ABC Szpital miejski (General Hospital, 1994–95). 24 czerwca 1996 zadebiutował na scenie teatru broadwayowskiego w roli siedemnastoletniego Mariusza Pontmercy w musicalu Les Misérables (na podstawie Nędzników Victora Hugo. Niedługo potem ukazał się jego trzeci album Vuelve (1996). Piosenka „María” była tematem przewodnim brazylijskiej telenoweli Rede Globo Salsa e Merengue (1996-97) z udziałem Marcello Antonyego i Nelsona Xaviera. Zyskał tytuł gwiazdy na scenie muzyki latynoamerykańskiej. Jego popularność przyczyniła się do sukcesów takich artystów, jak Enrique Iglesias, Jennifer Lopez, Shakira czy Juanes. W 1997 roku wokalista nagrał piosenkę przewodnią filmu animowanego Walt Disney Pictures Herkules w reżyserii Rona Clementsa i Johna Muskera. W następnym roku wykonywał oficjalną piosenkę mundialu „The Cup of Life”/„La Copa de la Vida” podczas mistrzostw świata w piłce nożnej 1998. Pierwsza anglojęzyczna płyta, Ricky Martin (1999), odniosła wielki sukces w wielu krajach, zdobywając siedem platynowych płyt, a promujący ją pierwszy singel „Livin’ la Vida Loca” okazał się wielkim przebojem. Na płycie ukazał się też utwór „Be Careful (Cuidado con mi corazón)” w duecie z Madonną. Jego tournée obejmowało Azję, Europę, Stany Zjednoczone i Amerykę Łacińską. Następny album, Sound Loaded (2000), wylansował takie przeboje jak „She Bangs” czy „Nobody Wants to Be Lonely” w duecie z Christiną Aguilerą. Ten drugi singiel z albumu zdobył nominację do Grammy w 2002 roku i trafił na 1 miejsce światowych listach przebojów, w tym United World Chart. W 2006 roku wydał album MTV Unplugged. W 2007 roku odbył koncert Altice Arena w Lizbonie, dla około 13 tys. osób, w ramach trasy „Blanco y Negro” (Czarno-biały). Wielokrotnie mówił publicznie w języku portugalskim (Rick Martin mieszkał w Brazylii przez kilka lat w erze Menudos). 2010–2013: Coming out, Música + Alma + Sexo, The Voice Australia W marcu 2010 Ricky Martin dokonał coming outu jako gej na swojej oficjalnej stronie. 31 stycznia 2011 odbyła się światowa premiera dziewiątego dwujęzycznego albumu Ricky’ego Martina zatytyłowanego Música + Alma + Sexo ''(w skrócie ''MAS). 25 marca 2011 w San Juan rozpoczęła się trasa koncertowa „Música + Alma + Sexo World Tour”, a zakończyła 19 listopada 2011 w Santo Domingo, obejmując łącznie 82 show. W 2012 roku był gwiazdą musicalu Evita na Broadwayu w Nowym Jorku. Od 2013 Ricky Martin bierze udział jako juror w australijskiej wersji programu The Voice Australia ''obok m.in. Kylie Minogue, Seala, will.i.ama i Delty Goodrem. W lipcu 2013 ukazał się angielskojęzyczny singiel „Come With Me” utrzymany w stylu elektro-dance-pop, do którego powstał także teledysk. Od 2014: ''A Quien Quiera Escuchar W 2014 artysta wziął udział wraz z Jennifer Lopez w nagraniu singla „Adrenalina” dla portorykańskiego muzyka reggaetonu o pseudonimie Wisin. Rok później, ponownie wystąpił w singlu Wisina pod tytułem „Que se sienta el desea''”'.'' W marcu 2014 gościł w The Voice Arabia w Bejrucie. 22 kwietnia 2014 opublikowano nagranie klipu do piosenki „Vida” jednego z utworów promujących Mistrzostwa Świata w Piłce Nożnej 2014 w Brazylii. 10 lutego 2015 swoją premierę miała dziesiąta studyjna płyta Martina zatytułowana A Quien Quiera Escuchar (pol. Ktokolwiek chciałby posłuchać), album wydany w języku hiszpańskim zdobył statuetkę Grammy, jako najlepszy album muzyki latino. Nagrania do płyty powstawały w Australii, Portoryko, Los Angeles i mieście Meksyk, producentem krążka został Julio Reyes. Album promują single: „Adiós”, „Disparo al Corazón” oraz „La Mordidita”. 19 lutego 2015 wystąpił na gali rozdania nagród muzyki latynoskiej „Premio Lo Nuestro” w Miami. W marcu 2015 opublikowano nowy singiel Martina zatytułowany „Mr. Put It Down” z udziałem Pitbulla. 17 kwietnia 2015 w Auckland, Ricky Martin zainaugurował trasę One World Tour 2015 która objęła koncerty w Nowej Zelandii, Australii, Meksyku, Kanadzie, Stanach Zjednoczonych, Dominikanie, Argentynie, Portoryko, Chile oraz Urugwaju. W listopadzie 2015 pojawił się w Londynie na gali Royal Variety Performance, na której spotkał się z księciem Harrym. 22 września 2016 opublikowano utwór Martina „Vente Pa' Ca”, nagrany wraz z kolumbijskim wokalistą o pseudonimie Maluma. W serialu FX The Assassination of Gianni Versace: American Crime Story (2018) zagrał postać Antonio D’Amico, partnera włoskiego projektanta mody Gianni'ego Versace (Édgar Ramírez) obok Darrena Crissa, Penélope Cruz i Finna Wittrocka. Działalność filantropijna Ricky Martin zaangażowany jest w działalność filantropijną, jego fundacja 'Ricky Martin Foundation '''walczy ze współczesnym niewolnictwem – handlem ludźmi oraz wykorzystywaniem nieletnich, niosła także pomoc m.in. poszkodowanym przez tsunami w Tajlandii. Życie prywatne W maju 1992 spotykał się z argentyńską tenisistką Gabrielą Sabatini. Od stycznia 1994 do lutego 2005 był związany z meksykańską modelką Rebeccą de Albą. Spotykał się z aktorką Lilly Melgar (w lutym 1994), prezenterem brazylijskim Gugu Liberato (1997), Adrianą Begą (od kwietnia 1998 do września 1999), Maital Saban (w styczniu 2000), latynoską modelką Ines Misan (od czerwca 2000 do grudnia 2002), modelką Alessandrą Ambrosio (2004) i aktorem Nathanem Lane (2008). W sierpniu 2008 został ojcem synów bliźniaków Matteo i Valentino (w czwartym miesiącu po urodzeniu), które urodziła matka zastępcza. 29 marca 2010 ujawnił, że jest homoseksualistą. Jego partnerem do stycznia 2014 był finansista Carlos González Abella. W kwietniu 2016 podczas gali amFAR w São Paulo, pokazał się publicznie z nowym partnerem Jwanem Yosefem, armeńsko-syryjskim artystą malarzem urodzonym w Szwecji, z którym zaadoptował urodzoną przed końcem grudnia 2018 Lucię Dyskografia Albumy solowe *1991: ''Ricky Martin *1993: Me amarás *1995: A medio vivir *1998: Vuelve *1999: Ricky Martin *2000: Sound Loaded *2003: Almas del silencio *2005: Life *2011: Música + Alma + Sexo *2015: A Quien Quiera Escuchar Trasy koncertowe *''Ricky Martin Tour'' (1992) *''Me Amaras Tour'' (1993–1994) *''A Medio Vivir Tour'' (1995–1997) *''Vuelve World Tour'' (1998) *''Livin’ la Vida Loca Tour'' (1999–2000) *''One Night Only with Ricky Martin'' (2005–2006) *''Black and White Tour'' (2007) *''Música + Alma + Sexo World Tour'' (2011) *''Ricky Martin Live'' (2013–2014) *''One World Tour'' (2015–2016) Filmografia Występy teatralne Zobacz też * Mateusz Jakubiec * Michał Rudaś Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści trzeciej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści szóstej edycji